


If You

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You

If you are a thing, an evil thing

Then I’m not wrong to take my pleasure in your arms and cast you off

Not wrong to beat you down with fists and words

Not wrong to hide you in my secret place, away from those who care

If you are a thing.

 

But if you are a man

Then I have grievous wronged you

Then I have cut you deeply

I have denied your love.

 

If you are a man, I love you.

 

And thus you are a thing, an evil thing.


End file.
